Expresso da Morte
by heitoor C
Summary: O ultimo inimigo que se deve derrotar é a morte". Harry descobriria que as palavras de Dumbledore eram tão verdadeiras qto o pesadelo que seria sua ultima viagem no Expresso de Hogwarts. Uma H/G nunk vista antes...short
1. Introdução

Expresso da Morte (Harry/Gina) 

_short fic criada para III CHALLANGE DEATHFIC FFHP_

**"O mar nos separava, agora estou morto, quero você"**

**Shipper:** Harry/Gina  
**Iten:** Mãos se tocando / Copo quebrado  
**Bônus:**Animais de estimação

"O último inimigo que se deve derrotar é a morte." As palavras de Dumbledore nunca fizeram tanto sentido para Harry quanto naquela noite. Voltando de seu sexto ano na Escola de Magia e Bruxaria de Hogwarts, Harry travará sua pior batalha. Sem chance de errar, ele terá uma única chance de sobreviver.

Sozinho Harry lutará contra o seu pior inimigo.  
_" Mesmo com os olhos fechados Harry o via aproximando-se. Lentamente. Vinha em sua direção... "  
_Dor, angustia, medo... Harry sentia-se sufocado no seu próprio pesadelo.

Naquela noite o Expresso de Hogwarts receberia um novo ocupante: O Pescador de Almas.

Uma H/G nunca vista antes. Repleta de mistérios, mortes e é claro... SANGUE! Se vc gosta de ler coisas romanticas e coisas felizes, então não leia essa fic.

**Capaa da fic no meO perfil Cortesiaa de Felipe! vleO leqqq ;)  
**


	2. Prológo

Prológo 

Morte. Algo tão obscuro quanto seu próprio nome. Misteriosa como a noite que a abriga. E temida por muitos. A morte representa o fim lógico para tudo e para todos. Mas mesmo assim ainda era algo indesejado e incompreendido. Por muitas vezes a Morte é também a punição para feitos horríveis. O que poucos sabem é que a morte é mais que um simples estado de espírito pós-vida. A morte é uma entidade. Nem homem, nem espírito. Não possui forma certa. Nem alma. Possui somente um nome: Ceifador. Um ser fantasmagórico que vagueia por entre vales intermediários. E freqüentador assíduo dos lagos da vida. O Ceifador é um pescador. Pescador de almas. Sua varinha: a foice que carrega no punho direito.

O Ceifador, ou simplesmente a Morte, ronda pelos quatro cantos do mundo. Viaja para qualquer lugar em busca de uma alma. Não qualquer alma. Somente aquelas que interrompem o ciclo da vida. As almas que desejam realmente a morte. O Ceifador vê nelas o quê ninguém mais vê. O ódio pela a vida é o que ele mais admira.  
Assim surgiam seus anjos. Os Anjos da Morte. Almas recrutadas e destinadas a fazer seu trabalho. Cuidam para que vida e morte caminhem em equilíbrio. É um trabalho duro. E eterno. Para Anjos da Morte não há tempo. Não há distância. Não há saída.

Nunca alguém ou algo desafiou a morte. Pois até os mais audaciosos sabem que se tem algo que deixa o Ceifador irritado são desafios. Quem ousa trapacear a Morte acaba morrendo...

... Da pior maneira possível.

Mas existia um bruxo. Um que repartira sua alma em sete partes. Magia antiga e poderosa. Capaz de perpetuar qualquer um desde que corajoso e perverso o suficiente para realizá-la.

Alguns já tentaram mais nunca chegaram ao um número tão elevado. Era algo preocupador. E se o dono de tal feito era tão audacioso, era digno então de receber a visita da morte. O Ceifador cuidaria para que ele conhecesse a morte de uma forma inesquecível. O inimigo da Morte merecia um castigo exemplar. Por isso naquela noite a Morte viajou de um meio nunca antes utilizado por ela. A Morte viajou de trem.


	3. Parte I

Parte I 

O Expresso de Hogwarts sumia no horizonte deixando para trás a estação de Hogsmeade. Minerva McGonagall permanecia imóvel observando a máquina púrpura cortar a noite chuvosa.

- Acha que foi uma boa idéia mandá-los ainda essa noite, Rubeo? – Minerva estava aflita e nem mesmo se esforçava para disfarçar. A tristeza assolava seu corpo do mesmo modo que o medo perturbava seus pensamentos. – Estou com um pressentimento ruim.

- Acalme-se Minerva, eles chegaram a King Cross pela manhã. – O meio gigante pousou cuidadosamente a mão no ombro da professora, pelos menos com o máximo de cuidado que o tamanho exagerado da mão permitia. – Não se preocupe Minerva, Remus e Tonks estão com eles. E nada de ruim acontecerá. O Expresso de Hogwarts é seguro. Ninguém entra e ninguém sai antes de chegar a King Cross.  
Isso Hagrid tinha razão. Ninguém sairia do Expresso de Hogwarts naquela noite. Não antes de chegar a King Cross e não antes de estarem mortos.

Minerva fechou os olhos e desejou com todas suas forças que Rubeo estivesse certo. Talvez o pressentimento ruim fosse somente um reflexo do que estava acontecendo. Nada de ruim poderia acontecer. Pelo menos era nisso que tentava acreditar enquanto as gotas de água doce da chuva misturavam-se com as lágrimas salgadas em seu rosto.

Os alunos, que lotavam o trem, voltavam mais cedo para suas casas depois de mais um ano letivo. Não um ano comum. Era um ano que ficaria para sempre em suas memórias. Naquela primavera flores novas surgiram nos jardins da escola. Flores de luto. Dumbledore morrera. Assassinado de modo cruel e pela varinha de um traidor. Era difícil aceitar que um bruxo tão poderoso como ele era fora enganado. Ele jamais errara e em um único erro, perdera a vida. Era difícil ter que aceitar sua ausência pelos corredores da escola ou nos jantares. Era difícil ter que conviver com a presença constante do perigo. Dumbledore lhe inspiravam confiança e era a maior fonte de esperança que Lorde das Trevas fosse derrotado. Mas difícil mesmo era ter que admitir que talvez aquela fosse a ultima vez que pegariam o Expresso de Hogwarts. A escola provavelmente fecharia suas portas uma vez que já era não um lugar seguro.

Para muitos Hogwarts era um lar. O único lugar que realmente se sentiam em casa. E dentre as centenas de alunos Harry Potter era o que mais lamentava os últimos fatos. Perderia naquele ano duas coisas importantes. Dumbledore e seu lar. Mesmo que estivesse acostumado com perdas Harry não conseguia entender a razão para elas. Sempre que estava próximo de ter uma família algo ruim acontecia. Primeiro os pais que se não fossem pelos retratos jamais saberia como eram seus rostos. Depois Sirius, seu padrinho, cuja morte foi tão inesperada e repentina quanto sua chegada. E agora Dumbledore. Traído por alguém que ele sempre defendera. A dor de pensar em Severus Snape era tão grande quanto o desejo de vingança. Ele pagaria com a própria vida. Harry nunca tivera vontade de matar alguém, nem mesmo Voldemort, no entanto ansiava pelo momento que encontraria Snape e então ele o mataria. Lenta e dolorosamente.

- Ei Harry! Estamos falando com você. – Disse Rony jogando o cachecol de Hermione no amigo. – E então vai querer algo?

Harry de inicio não entendera o que o amigo dizia. Estava sonolento e com preguiça demais para esforçar-se. Mas viu que Rony apontava para porta da cabine onde uma senhora, parada, com um carrinho cheio de guloseimas esperava por uma resposta. Não estava com fome. Nem com vontade de comer.

- Obrigado, estou sem fome. – diz esboçando um sorriso amarelo para a senhora.   
Feliz poder continuar seu trabalho, a senhora saiu empurrando o carrinho resmungando algo sobre como alguns alunos a faziam perder tempo.  
Rony levantou-se e fechou a porta da cabine. – Harry está na hora de você nos contar mais sobre...

- Já disse tudo o que sei Rony. – Interrompeu Harry lançando um olhar de advertência para o amigo. Depois indicou Gina num gesto discreto de modo a justificar-se. – E também já disse que seja lá o que tiver que fazer, eu farei sozinho.

Gina percebeu o olhar de esguelha de Harry. Nervosa, pegou a pequena bagagem que levava nas mãos e saiu batendo a porta atrás de si. Não sem antes dizer. - Não vou implorar para que confie em mim Harry. Acho que já dei motivos suficientes para mostrar que sou fiel a você e fiel aos desejos de Dumbledore. Essa Guerra é tão sua quanto minha.

A boca de Harry abriu-se numa tentativa desesperada de explicar-se. Não era por falta de confiança, era por temer que algo de ruim acontecesse. Ele não suportaria ver mais gente que amava morrendo. Mas fechou a boca ao notar que a porta há muito já tinha sido fechada em sua cara.

- Você a deixou chateada Harry. – Disse Hermione reprovando a atitude do amigo. – Ela merece saber sobre "aquilo".

Harry verificou novamente se a porta estava bem fechada e abaixou a voz de modo que somente poderia ser ouvida por Rony e Hermione.

- Dumbledore deixou claro que eu só poderia contar para vocês. E ninguém mais.

- Harry tudo bem, você faz o que quiser. Só não pode nos impedir de te ajudar. Como Gina disse: Essa guerra é tão sua quanto nossa.

- Mione você precisa entender. Se perder vocês... – E olhou para Rony gritando silenciosamente por apoio. Tal apoio não veio.

- Ela está certa Harry. Não existe mais lugar seguro. E precisamos agir para reverter isso. Desculpa cara, mas sozinho você não irá muito longe. E se Dumbledore mandou que nos contasse era para que nós o ajudássemos. – Rony abaixou a cabeça fitando o chão da cabine. Ficou assim por uns segundos e quando retornou a falar, em seus olhos tinha algo diferente. – Antes morrer ao seu lado lutando contra Você-sabe-quem, do que, morrer tentando se esconder. Estamos nessa com você, independente da sua opinião.

Harry olhou incrédulo para Rony. O amigo tinha determinação encrava no olhar. Não seria tolo de discutir. No fundo sabia que os amigos estavam certos. Não iria muito longe sem ajuda. E Dumbledore também sabia disso.

- Parece que já está decidido, não é? Não me resta alternativa senão ajuntar-se a vocês.

- Fico feliz por ter entendido Harry.

- É cara não teria outro jeito. Somos um trio lembra?

- Lembro. – Era o primeiro sorriso de Harry desde morte de Dumbledore. O sorriso saiu sem jeito, nos cantos dos lábios, mas era um sorriso. E expressava muito bem o que estava sentindo. Se realmente houvesse um poder que o Lorde das Trevas desconhecia, era algo parecido com aquilo. Sentir-se amado e ter pessoas que lutariam ao seu lado exatamente por amá-lo era reconfortante e aquecia a alma. A amizade era seu porto seguro e confiaria sua vida nas mãos de Hermione e Rony.

- Pegue um sapo de chocolate. – Rony pegou um embrulho roxo e estendeu ao amigo. – Você está com uma cara horrível.

- Obrigado Rony você é muito gentil. – Ironizou Harry. Estendendo a mão para apanhar o sapo de chocolate.

- Eu sei. – E Rony riu do próprio comentário. O clima estava melhorando na cabine.  
Parecia um acordo entre Rony e Hermione de não deixar Harry quieto. A todo momento faziam algo para arrancar sorrisos do amigo. Tudo para não deixa-lo pensar sobre os últimos acontecimentos. E por alguns instantes Harry esquecera dos problemas e tentava ao menos fazer uma viagem tranqüila.  
Mas de tranqüila aquela viagem não teria nada. Desde que colocara os pés naquele trem Harry selara seu caixão. Não havia saída, sua alma já pertencia ao Ceifador.

Harry acomodara-se na poltrona sozinho. Esticou os pés sobre o assento do lado tirou os tênis enquanto Rony contava uma piada sobre elfos. Harry ria bastante, já Hermione ficara visivelmente irritada.

- Muito engraçado Ronald Weasley. – Disse Hermione num tom de voz parecido com o da Sra. Weasley.

- Foi engraçado sim. – Defendeu Rony.

- Engraçado vai ser quando eu pegar você contando de novo essa piada.

- Isso é uma ameaça?

- O que está acontecendo? – Perguntou Harry olhando para a janela.

- Hermione está me ameaçando.

- Não é disso que estou falando. Algo está errado com o trem. – Rony e Hermione olharam para a mesma janela que Harry não parava de olhar. – Está rápido demais. E a velocidade está aumentando. Olhem!

Pela janela os três observavam as arvores passarem cada vez mais rápidas diante de seus olhos. Alguns segundos depois não era mais arvores, eram borrões escuros cada vez mais embaçados. O trem corria numa velocidade incrível. O esforço incomum do motor da locomotiva fazia surgir uma fumaça ainda mais negra e uma sinfonia de barulhos estranhos. As dobradiças das janelas tremiam com a pressão do ar contra elas. Os parafusos começaram a soltar-se. As dobradiças de aço não suportaram por muito tempo e logo se partiram. As janelas caiam inteiras dentro ou fora do trem. O ar invadia as cabines fazendo as poltronas de madeira estralarem com a força crescente do intruso.

Então os gritos começaram. 

Harry se levantou apoiando-se no braço da poltrona. Precisava saber o que estava acontecendo.

- HARRY NÃO! – Gritou Hermione que se segurava como podia em sua poltrona. – Escute!

Junto com os gritos, um barulho estranho invadia a cabine. Era o barulho do ranger de metais. Um metal em outro. O som era esganiçado e machucava os tímpanos como facas afiadas. Harry tentou identificar que som era aquele. Mas não teve sorte. Uma figa da poltrona se soltou e rebateu em sua cabeça. Harry viu tudo a sua frente escurecer. O som ficava longe. Tão longe quanto a voz de Hermione e Rony. Estava escuro e seus olhos se fecharam.

Da cabine de Harry não dava para ver, mas o trem emburrava contra os trilhos pedaços de várias janelas pressas aos eixos da locomotiva.

- O trem vai virar! – Choramingou Rony ao notar o tremor do veículo. – Vai virar. Vamos morrer. Harry acorde!

O barulho do metal contra metal ficou maior. Faíscas saiam dos trilhos e iluminavam a noite escura. Uma das faíscas se perdeu na cabine de Harry. O vento, o foco de fogo e a madeira seca resultaram num pequeno incêndio.

- Aguamenti! – Gritou Hermione. Um jarro de água rompeu de sua varinha e atingindo o fogo. Com a eficiência do feitiço de Hermione só sobraram a fumaça dentro da cabine. Mas a sorte de Hermione não seria suficiente para tirá-los daquela situação.

A velocidade aumentava gradativamente.

Lascas da lataria do trem se perdiam pelo caminho. Os castiçais de luz se partiram deixando o trem mergulhado num breu indecifrável. A velocidade ainda aumentava. O trem começara a incendiar-se. Um rastro de fogo surgiu no meio dos trilhos. Não eram simples faíscas, eram chamas.

A máquina púrpura rachava a noite. As lascas de metais, somada com os destroços de janelas nos trilhos fizeram o trem descarrilar. Tombou para o lado esquerdo. E avançou contra umas rochas próximas dali. O Expresso de Hogwarts se partiu ao meio. E as chamas tomaram conta dos restos metálicos. Uma montanha de ferro e aço incandescentes surgiu na paisagem pacata do sul da Inglaterra.

A chuva fina que caia aumentou numa verdadeira torrente de água. A montanha incandescente não durou muito. A água derrotara o fogo. E eliminara as chances de uma explosão. Era o céu interferindo nos planos da Morte.

Harry abriu os olhos vagarosamente. Estava escuro. Olhou em volta a procura dos amigos. Não havia ninguém ali. Estava sozinho. Sentiu as dores das queimaduras e dos ossos possivelmente quebrados. Era uma dor forte. Nublava seus pensamentos e fazia-o desistir da tentativa de levantar-se. Fechou os olhos novamente desejando acordar ainda na cabine e constatar que tudo aquilo não passava de um terrível pesadelo. Mas sabia estar enganado. Sabia que quando abrisse os olhos encontrar-se-ia no mesmo lugar. Só o que ele não sabia era que o pesadelo estava só começando.


	4. Parte II

PARTE II 

O cheiro de sangue invadia suas narinas. Mesmo que tentasse negar, o sangue era dela. Uma de suas pernas estava úmida e uma dor forte vinha dali. Deslizou sua mão até o local onde sentia mais dor. Surpreendeu-se ao tocar em algo que não fazia parte de seu corpo. Era um objeto cilíndrico, frio, de superfície lisa. Era uma barra de ferro encravada em sua coxa. A tocar sua mão, mesmo de leve, o ferro movimentou e a dor aumentou. Fechou os olhos para impedir que as lágrimas escorressem. Tentou não pensar no ferimento. Mas a dor a impedia. Não sabia o que fazer. Sabia que tinha que arrancar aquilo. Mas doía só no toque, se tentasse algo mais extravagante a dor seria muito forte. Porém não havia outro jeito. Respirou fundo. E num impulso único tocou na barra de ferro e já puxara. A dor foi pior do imaginara. No entanto ao menos arrancara o pedaço de um dos apoiadores que outrora ficavam no teto do trem. Sentou-se para ver que situação estava o ferimento.

- Lumus! – Disse tirando a varinha das vestes.

Havia um corte fundo no lugar que a barra estava. Era tão profundo que se notava em um dos lados um risco branco no meio dos músculos. Por pouco a barra não atingira o osso. O corte, devido a profundidade, não sangrava muito, o que permitia uma visão limpa da incisão circular. Gina engoliu em seco ao olhar o ferimento. Por isso doía tanto. A barra quase atravessara sua perna.

Rasgou uma parte da manga das suas vestes e improvisou um curativo. Levantou-se ainda conservando a luz do feitiço. Estava rodeada por entulhos do que tinha sido há poucas horas o Expresso de Hogwarts. Caminhou com dificuldade por entre os destroços. Abaixou a varinha para enxergar melhor aonde ia. Estava tudo destruído e Gina não conseguiu disfarçar o desespero ao caminhar por alguns minutos e não encontrar ninguém.

Até que pisou em alguma coisa diferente dos destroços rígidos do trem. Era uma mão. Estava gelada. Agachou-se tirando com a mão os destroços mais leves.

- Vingardium Leviosa! – Gritou segurando firme a varinha nas mãos. Parte do teto do trem levitou sobre um corpo, dono da mão que Gina pisara, desacordado. Gina deixou o teto cair ao lado. Aproximou-se do corpo. Era uma garota loira, não devia ter mais que doze anos de idade, estava com o rosto coberto por uma grande massa de sangue. Encostou o ouvido no peito da menina. Não escutou nada. O coração estava parado. A menina estava morta. Gina afastou-se com enjôo. A menina parecia tão delicada. Tão nova. Tão inocente.

Usando novamente o feitiço de levitação, a ruiva retirou o corpo da garota, que pelas vestes era uma lufa, e o colocou sobre os destroços.

Voltou a andar por onde sua luz guiava. Receosa, caminhava apreensiva, o medo de estar pisado em cima de alguém a perturbava. Sabia que não podia ser feito muita coisa. Estava fraca demais para erguer toda aquela imensidão de ferro e aço retorcidos. O que podia fazer já estava fazendo. Tentando sair dali para chamar ajuda.

- Gi... na... – Uma voz fraca, próxima a um sussurro a chamou. – Gina...!  
A ruiva olhou atenta para os lados. Alguém rastejava perto de seus pés.  
- Me ajude! – Suplicou a voz.  
A príncipio suas pernas não obedeceram a seu comando. Estava paralisada. Neville Longbotton tocava em seus pés. Gina engoliu em seco. O amigo estava mutilado. Estava sem pernas. E devido a maneira como se locomovia, seu corpo, o que restara dele, estava todo cortado. As mãos estavam banhadas de vermelho sangue e o rosto marcado por hematomas.

- Neville fique calmo amigo. Vou ajudá-lo. – Gina conjurou uma maca, ou parte dela, já que mal se concentrara para o feitiço. – Deite aqui. Espere eu ajudo.

Com um esforço fora do comum, e com receio de machucá-lo ainda mais, Gina o colocou na maca.

- Você sabe algum feitiço de cura Neville? – Perguntou, entre soluços derivados do choro.

- Por... favor... Luna! Ajude-a... – Neville deixou-se a cabeça tombar de lado. Uma grande quantidade de sangue escorreu de sua boca. Os olhos começaram a ficar sem foco. E sua face empalidecera-se.

- Neville não! Não me deixe aqui sozinha ...- A voz começara a falhar. – Por favor... – Gina segurava o pescoço do amigo, e apoiava com a outra mão a sua nuca. – Resista Neville... você consegue.

Mas Neville não conseguiu.

Morreu tentando indicar a Gina onde Luna estava.

A amiga endireitou a cabeça de Neville. Limpou com um outro pedaço de suas vestes o rosto do amigo. Levitou a maca e a colocou junto ao corpo da garotinha morta.

Olhou para o grifinório como se prestasse uma ultima homenagem ao garoto que certa vez confessara estar apaixonado por ela. Ele a tratava como uma princesa. E respeitou sua decisão ao contar-lhe que amava outro. Neville foi um amigo como poucos. Enxugou as lágrimas com as costas da mão. Respirou fundo. E repetiu para si mesma:

- Eu sobreviverei.

Virou as costas e voltou a andar. Sentiu uma fisgada na coxa ferida e mancando continuou patrulhando a montanha de entulho. Agora ela tinha um objetivo: procurar por Luna Lovegood.

Ainda torcendo que fosse somente um pesadelo Harry abriu os olhos com expectativa. Esperava sentir suas córneas irritarem-se com a iluminação da cabine. Mas isso não acontecera. De olhos fechados, ou abertos, o escuro era o mesmo. Tateou em suas vestes a procura da varinha. Não a encontrou. Levantou-se. Sentia fortes dores nas pernas, porém não havia quebrado nenhum osso ali. O que era muito bom, pois ao menos poderia andar.

Na tentativa de andar Harry descobrira estar gravemente ferido. Uma de suas costelas estava fraturada e perfurava seu pulmão direito. Com o movimento a lasca de osso dilacerava ainda mais as paredes de seu órgão. Além de uma dor quase insuportável Harry tinha dificuldades para respirar. E não conseguiria mover nem mais uma polegada se quer. Sem forças para continuar Harry rendera-se. Seu corpo caiu involuntariamente sobre vigas de metal.

Gina continuou andando. Foi próximo ao local onde encontrara Neville. Mas não havia nenhum sinal de vida ali. Pelos cortes no amigo dava-se a impressão que ele teria rastejado muito, o que significava que Luna poderia estar em qualquer lugar.

A angustia de enfrentar o desconhecido a atormentava. Estava com medo. Não dava pra negar. Estava escrito nos seus olhos. Porém uma chama de esperanças ascendeu em seu peito. A luz do seu feitiço alcançava os contornos de um garoto. Estava próximo. O suficiente para que ela notasse suas vestes. Conhecia as jeans e a camiseta larga. Conhecia a massa negra e rebeldes de cabelo. Conhecia os óculos caídos próximos dali. Conhecia aquela cicatriz.

- Harry! – Gritou com todas suas forças. – Harry!

Agachou-se colocando a mão na face de Harry. Levou os ouvidos ao peito do grifinório. Estava respirando. Sentiu-se aliviada.

- Acorde Harry...

Timidamente ele abriu os olhos esperando que a voz que o chamava fosse parte de uma alucinação causada pela forte dor. Mas não era. Viu os cabelos ruivos de Gina esparramado sobre seu peito. Gina não percebia, mas estava causando ainda mais dor nele. Gina apoiava-se com uma das mãos no peito de Harry, próximo ao local onde provavelmente estava a fratura.

- Gina, por favor... – Disse numa voz fraca e falha. – Minhas costelas.

- Oh! Desculpe Harry. – Disse ajudando Harry a se levantar. – Vamos! Precisamos sair daqui.

- Antes precisamos ajudar o resto do pessoal.

- Que resto Harry? Que pessoal? Você está vendo alguém aqui além de nós? Pois eu não vejo. Chega de bancar o herói sempre, precisamos arrumar um jeito de sair daqui. Você está muito ferido e precisa ser tratado o mais rápido possível.

- Mas...

- Mas? Não tem mas Harry. Eu andei essa montanha de entulho inteira e a única pessoa que encontrei VIVA foi você. Sinto muito. – Gina olhou nos olhos de Harry e não pôde impedir que uma lágrima solitária descesse pela sua face. – Pelo o que parece todos morreram no acidente!

Harry balançou negativamente a cabeça. Não podia acreditar nas palavras que Gina dizia.

- Rony, Mione, Neville, Luna, Dino, Simas e todo o resto estão aqui, em algum lugar. Precisam de nós. Remus e Tonks também. Todos eles são nossos amigos, não podemos deixá-los morrerem aqui!

- Neville está morto e Luna provavelmente também. Eu vi Neville morrer! – Agora as lágrimas já escorriam demasiadamente. – Não me diga o que fazer. Você não viu Neville sangrar até a morte. Você não viu a situação disso aqui. Você não viu os corpos mutilados. Você não sabe de nada Harry. Cansei de ser paciente. De fingir que está tudo bem. – Gina enxugou o rosto com as costas da mão. – Eu vou embora daqui. Vou voltar a Hogsmeade e trazer ajuda. Se quiser pode ficar. Eu vou sozinha.

- Não vou deixar que fique andando sozinha por ai. Provavelmente isso tudo é obra de Voldemort. Logo deve estar aqui para conferir se o trabalho deu certo.

- Mais um motivo para sairmos daqui, ou você se acha capaz de duelar desse jeito?

- Não consigo andar, quem dirá duelar.

- Então está decidido. Vamos!

Gina puxou Harry pelo braço e este se deixou levar pela garota. Não podia fazer nada para impedir. No fundo ele sabia que ela estava certa. Sair dali era o mais sensato a se fazer. Aos poucos foi se acostumando com a dor.

Enquanto caminhavam as mãos de Gina desceram do punho para a mão de Harry.  
Juntos conseguiram sair dos destroços. Ficaram surpresos ao notar que o trem descarrilara próximo a um penhasco. Harry foi a frente até chegar na linha que separava o chão que pisava do abismo de queda fatal. Era muito fundo, mas mesmo assim o grifinório conseguiu ver. Harry vomitou. O cheiro vindo do abismo era forte demais. E com a mão na boca tentou impedir que Gina se aproximasse e visse o que ele viu. Não adiantou.

- Merlin! – Exclamou a garota. O cheiro de sangue putrefato atraía abutres ao local. A garganta de Gina se contorceu. Seu estômago revirava. E o pior nem era o cheiro. Era a carnificina. No fundo do penhasco estava boa parte do Expresso de Hogwarts. E nas rochas antes de chegar ao final da queda, havia partes mutiladas dos corpos dos alunos. Penduradas como se fossem carnes expostas em um açougue. O cheiro vinha delas. Era como o cheiro de animais mortos há dias. Aquele cheiro; de sangue putrefato e do pus dos cortes; junto com o barulho incessante dos bicos dos abutres perfurando a carne humana; fazia Gina desejar ter morrido junto.

Gina abraçou Harry.

- Tudo isso é horrível demais! – Disse chorando. – Vamos sair daqui.

- Tudo bem Gina. Fique calma. Hogsmeade fica naquela direção.

Andaram por vários minutos. Mas pouco avançaram em direção a Hogsmeade. Gina ainda sentia a perna e Harry as costelas. Pareciam que cada passo que davam o caminho aumentava. Contornaram os destroços, uma rocha, e alcançaram a orla de uma floresta. Por onde iam haviam marcas do fogo e até em alguns pontos ainda havia chamas queimando o resto da vegetação seca. Pedaços da lataria vermelha do trem também podiam ser vistos em toda parte. Harry e Gina escolheram cortar pela floresta. Uma vez que os trilhos do trem a rodeavam, se seguissem pelos trilhos dariam uma volta enorme. Já passando pela floresta ganhariam tempo. Era tudo que eles precisavam. Ganhar tempo. Mas para ganhar tempo, eles sem saberem, entraram no covil do Pescador de Almas. Era dali, da floresta escura, que o Ceifador assistia seu espetáculo.


	5. Parte III

PARTE III 

Medo. Um sentimento intenso. Sentimento? Seria algo mais como uma sensação. Sentir medo é o mesmo que se refugiar no desconhecido. É a falta de coragem de quebrar barreiras. O medo age dentro de você. Destrói sonhos. Certezas. Vidas. Alguém com medo, é alguém com tempo marcado para morrer. O medo cega. O medo transforma. O medo é real e sólido. O medo fica alojado na parede da alma, como tijolos, construindo seu próprio túmulo. O medo é apresentado de várias maneiras, formas e jeitos. Mas em todas elas ele possui um único conceito: O medo é frio!

E naquela noite, mesmo sendo começo do verão londrino, as respirações de Harry e Gina formavam círculos de fumaça esbranquiçadas.

Eles caminhavam sorrateiramente pela floresta. Um atrás do outro. Harry na frente segurava a varinha de Gina, o feitiço não iluminava mais que alguns centímetros de distância. Mas clareava o caminho. A varinha tremia em sua mão. E as vezes, as sombras projetadas pela luz do feitiço nas paredes, o assustavam. Queria sair dali. A garganta estava seca. Os olhos ardendo. A dor ainda presente da fratura o incomodava. Não mais que antes. Talvez fosse pelo fato de seu sangue ferver em suas veias. Com o sangue quente a dor parecia secundária. Mas ainda sim era desconfortável caminhar sentindo uma parte de seu corpo solta dentro de si.

Chegaram no final da trilha. Não havia estrada, nem sinal de civilização. Nem mesmo se conseguia enxergar a continuação da ferrovia. Havia somente mato. Arvores. Terra. E uma brisa incessante que banhavam seus rostos com gotículas do sereno.

E o cansaço de ambos venceram.

- O que fazemos agora? – Disse a ruiva. Assustada, Gina sentou-se num tronco caído de uma arvore. – Não entendo... – Disse mais para si do que para Harry que se estava escutando alguma palavra fingia muito bem o contrário. – O que realmente está acontecendo?

Harry não respondeu. Como poderia? Ele estava tão confuso quanto ela.

- Primeiro Dumbledore. E agora nem ao menos sabemos quem está vivo e quem não está! – Colocou as mãos em volta dos joelhos e pressionou seu corpo contras suas pernas. Estava cada vez mais frio. – E para piorar estamos perdidos...

- Não estamos perdidos! – A voz alta de Harry denotava a sua total falta de controle. Ele só tinha dezesseis anos. Porque todos esperavam dele atos grandes e nobres, se nem ele mesmo era assim? Nunca foi. E nunca seria. Ele era um garoto normal. Garoto. Não um adulto. Um adolescente como outro qualquer. Sua única diferença era a maldita cicatriz em sua testa. Quando criança Harry via no aparelho televisor, gados serem marcados com o emblema de seus donos. E naquele momento ele sentia a dor da brasa queimando aquele emblema em sua testa. Ele era uma propriedade de Tom Riddle? Pois era assim que parecia. Voldemort era seu norte. Nada em seus atos iam além dele. Nem ficar com a garota que amava ele podia. O raio não só repartira sua vida, mais acabara com as esperanças de dias melhores.

Ele só queria sair dali.

Ser normal. Não ter nenhuma cicatriz. E não ter que seguir nenhuma profecia idiota sobre sua vida.

Ele nunca desejara ser Harry Potter o garoto-que-sobreviveu. Ele apenas queria continuar sendo Harry Potter, o menino que vivia embaixo da escada na casa dos tios. Queria desfrutar do aconchego da casa de seus amigos, A Toca, não como uma opção de esconderijo. Queria poder jogar quadribol sem medo de ser acertado por um balaço errante. Queria poder tocar nas coisas, sem temer que elas fossem chaves de portal e o levassem para longe. Para um cemitério qualquer usado como palco de rituais de Magia Negra. Queria esquecer daquela ligaçãoq eu tinha com seu algoz. Queria, acima de tudo, esquecer das cenas que vira ultimamente em sua vida.

- Estou com frio. – Gina tentava quebrar o silêncio. Precisava trazer Harry para a realidade. O garoto permanecera calado por vários minutos. E seu silêncio era o mesmo que se estivesse ausente. E ficar sozinha naquele lugar não era bom nem de se pensar. Gina estava com medo.

- Tome. – Respondeu tirando a camiseta. – Está suja, mas em todo caso... acho que vai ajudar.

Ela agradeceu e pegou a camiseta. Harry tinha um cheiro especial. Era parecido com hortelã. Ela gostava. O cheiro fazia lembrar de coisas boas. Ao invés de vesti-la, colocou sobre o corpo encolhido. Fechou os olhos. Era como se Harry a abraçasse. O abraço que ela nunca recebera aquecia cada parcela de si. Espantando o frio, e a consolando silenciosamente. Era só uma peça de roupa do rapaz. Mas com os olhos fechados, as mangas cumpridas da camiseta eram os braços cuidadosamente pousados em torno de seu pescoço. Sentia-se protegida. Harry era o abrigo de seus sonhos, o objeto de suas ilusões e fantasias.

- Amo você... – Deixou escapar pelo canto da boca, enquanto ainda de olhos fechados tentava não pensar no acidente.

Harry olhou-a surpreso. Gina o encarou. As pontas de suas orelhas coraram. Ela tinha pensado alto demais.

- Sinto muito. – Rebateu Harry procurando não encontrar os olhos azuis da garota. – Lamento por estarmos nessa situação hoje. Sei que a culpa é minha. Que fui egoísta ao me separar de você. Mas é que a possibilidade de Voldemort te ferir por minha culpa é dolorosa. Prefiro sentir as dores que sinto agora a me imaginar sem você.

- Harry Você-sabe-quem não me pouparia mesmo se eu fosse namorada do Malfoy. Pois eu sempre lutei do outro lado. É opção minha lutar contra as Trevas, e se em razão disso eu vier a morrer, não haverá culpas nem remorsos. Eu escolhi lutar contra ele Harry. Eu...

- Tem coisas na vida que precisamos fazer, independente se temos medo ou não. Vale a pena arriscarmos nossas vidas por um bom motivo. E ao meu ver lutar por um mundo melhor é um ótimo motivo. – Gina levantou-se enquanto dizia. Caminhou ao encontro de Harry, esse se afastou, seu olhar procurou fugir dos olhos azuis novamente. Mas não tinha saída. Gina colocou a mão em seu queixo e o fez mirar na imensidão anil de seu olhar. – Sentir medo é normal. Mas se render a ele já é covardia... Não sou covarde Harry!

Ditas tais palavras, Gina virou as costas. Não queria que Harry visse suas lágrimas. E um silêncio sepulcral pairou sobre eles.

Não que não houvesse palavras para serem ditas naquela hora. Faltava vontade. Harry desejava poder assumir o amor que sentia pela ruiva. Mas para que palavras? Elas não mudariam seus atos. Eles eram margens opostas de um grande rio. No passado uma ponte entre eles foi construída. Mas com as tempestades e a violência das águas ela foi destruída. Gina tentava reparar aquele elo que os unia. Mas ela só era responsável por metade da ponte. A outra pertencia a Harry. E enquanto ele permanecia imóvel do seu lado do rio. Gina chorava no outro.

A vida tomava rumos inimagináveis. Quando viu o garoto magricela na estação King Cross pela primeira vez, encolhido na própria timidez, já se apaixonara. Seu coração de menina era novo demais para entender o amor. Mas sabia que um sentimento forte sentia por aquele menino. E antes que soubesse seu nome, já sabia que ele faria parte de sua vida. Mas não sabia que a mesma seria a responsável por separa-lo.

Ele falava coisas por ela. Pensava por ela. Ele perguntou se ela tinha medo de morrer por ele? Não. Simplesmente a deixou. Magoou seus sentimentos. Feriu seu coração. Dissipou seus planos. Se perguntasse a resposta seria simples. Sim. Ela morreria por ele. Não importava se ela pouco vivesse, se tivesse o amor de Harry. Voldemort poderia mata-la várias vezes se fosse possível, e em todas, ela voltaria para viver tudo novamente.

Voltou a andar. Com passos lentos. Queria se afastar dele. Queria provar que não precisava provar nada para ninguém.

- Aonde vai? – Escutou a voz de Harry perguntar. Não respondeu. Ela ia mostrar o quanto ele se enganara. Ela não era covarde. Não tinha medo da morte.

- Gina! – Harry gritava. Mas a voz chegava em seus ouvidos como fracos sussurros.

Ela voltava pela mesma trilha que vinheram.

Ainda lentamente caminhou até voltar a orla da floresta.

- Espere! – A voz repudiava em seus ouvidos. Ele ficaria surpreso, pensou Gina, muito surpreso. E então compreenderia o quanto ela o amava.

Era uma prova de amor.

A lua lhe aplaudia. Brilhava sorrindo para a ruiva na beira do penhasco.

Segurando a camiseta de Harry, Gina sentiu um frio percorrer suas vértebras.

- Mostre seu amor! Ele não acredita em você. Prove que o ama. – Disse uma voz em sua cabeça. Era diferente da voz de Harry, era suave e determinada. Era fria quanto a noite, e não possuía qualquer entonação de sentimento. Apenas um som sussurrando em seu ouvido. – Se jogue!

Abriu os braços.

Sentiu o ar úmido da noite.

A lua ainda sorria.

Pulou!

A queda não era tão rápida quanto parecia. O ar era como navalhas contra seu corpo. Suas veste dissolviam-se. E seus pensamentos vagam longe dali. Ela o amava. E agora ele saberia disso. Sorriu como a lua sorria. Sentia algo dentro de si que a muito não sentia. Felicidade!

Seu corpo chocou-se contra o chão.

O sangue respingou nos destroços do trem que também jazia ali.

Seu cabelo ruivo, espalhado pelo chão, e decorados com mechas rubras, contrastavam com a escuridão.

Mesmo no alto do penhasco, Harry, reconheceu o corpo contorcido de Gina esmagado contra o chão.

Sim ele estava apavorado. Não era simplesmente medo. Era algo além. A solidão, o medo, a angustia e o desespero se misturavam dentro dele. E ainda havia a dúvida de que se valia a pena viver. Ele não sabia quando acordaria para descobrir que era um pesadelo. E mesmo que tivesse descartado a possibilidade antes, ela agora era sua única esperança. Não podia ser verdade. Não. Não seria justo. Ele era bom, ou pelo menos tentava ser. Coisas assim não aconteciam com pessoas boas. Não mesmo.

Quando criança freqüentava a igreja Anglicana com os tios. O Reverendo Karollino sempre dizia que Deus era bom e justo. E que sua misericórdia não tinha fim.

Sem muita prática se ajoelhou ali mesmo onde estava, na beira do penhasco. Via as senhoras mais freqüentes da igreja fazerem isso. Se funcionava com elas, ele não sabia dizer. Mas não havia muitas alternativas. Precisava falar com Deus, e cobrar Dele tudo aquilo que ouvira nas aulas de catecismo.

Harry ficou de joelhos por algum tempo. Por não saber como falar ficou em silêncio. Concentrado. Não tinha intimidade com Deus. E sua pouca fé não permitia que ele acreditasse que sua reza seria ouvida. Mas mesmo assim continuou de joelhos. Com as palmas das mãos juntas.

O garoto era esperto. Estava apelando para o Altíssimo. Mas não ia adiantar. Sua alma já lhe pertencia. Mas ele gostava daquilo. Gostava de peixe bravo. Seria chato se simplesmente fisgasse sua alma durante a noite, enquanto dormia. O cheiro do medo de suas vítimas era o que lhe instigava. E jogar com elas era seu esporte preferido.

- Ele não vai escutar!

Harry virou a cabeça, não havia ninguém atrás dele. Mas a voz que escutara parecia tão real.

- Não adianta. Sua alma me pertence. Não precisava ser assim. Mas você me desafiou garoto. Tão jovem e já tão tolo. Está vendo? Todos em sua volta estão mortos. Todos. Vidas inocentes foram tiradas essa noite. E a culpa é sua! Somente sua...

- Não! – Gritou entre soluços Harry. Não era culpa dele. Foi um acidente!

- Acidente causado pela sua audácia!

A voz, da onde vinha?

- Você sempre se viu como um herói, não é garoto? Mas que tipo de herói é você? Deixou seus amigos morrerem. Deixou sua namorada morrer...

Harry colocou as mãos nos ouvidos. Não queria escutar a voz. Ela era fria.

- Está confuso não está? Mas eu vou ajuda-lo. Tudo que está sentindo. Principalmente a dor. Tudo isso é real. Não vai passar. Você não vai acordar. Pelo contrário. Quando seus olhos se fecharem, será para sempre!

A voz era firme. Harry demorou a entender, mas quando percebeu, abaixou as mãos. A voz não vinha de fora. Vinha de dentro dele. Ele não escutava, ele sentia.

- Não há saída. E o pesadelo só termina junto com sua vida. Haverá um julgamento. Garanto que estarei lá. Minha presença causa transtorno e poucos me contradizem. Você será meu. Pode ter certeza disso. E sofrerá na eternidade. Acredite. Você vai sentir falta da dor. Pois aonde você vai, a dor é um alivio. Você vai sofrer tanto que suplicará pela morte. Mas sabe qual a melhor parte disso tudo? Você não poderá morrer! Porque você já estará morto. E o sofrimento... Ah! O sofrimento não terá fim...

Harry fechou os olhos.

- Nada garoto é tão eterno quanto a angustia. E você descobrirá isso.

Após ter corrido durante um bom tempo o cansaço físico e emocional já dava os primeiros sinais. Sua respiração estava bastante alterada. Seu corpo estava sujo e coberto de suor. As mãos imundas de sangue. Harry já não tinha mais nada a perder. A voz em sua cabeça lhe dizia coisas incríveis. Mas por algum motivo tudo parecia ser verdade. O corpo de Gina esmagado contra o chão era real. A fratura em uma de suas costelas, o acidente e o cheiro de sangue sempre presente também. E porque a voz não seria?

- O jogo está chegando ao fim garoto.

- Não enquanto eu tiver forças para resistir. – Disse Harry usando o resto de coragem que ainda existia nele.

- Então veremos quanto tempo você consegue resistir.

Harry tentou se levantar, mas algo puxava suas pernas, era mais forte do que ele. E por alguns segundos Harry viu o solo da beira do penhasco se esfarelar. Não tinha mais apoio, e seu corpo já estava inclinado para dentro do penhasco. Suas pernas pareciam pesar o dobro de seu peso. E ele nem ao menos conseguia move-las. O fundo do penhasco estava ficando cada vez mais próximo.

Mas ele não desistiria. Não tão fácil.

- Accio Árvore! – Disse firme segurando forte entre os dedos a varinha de Gina. Seu corpo de chocou contra uma das primeiras arvores da floresta. Sentiu seu sangue escorrer pela testa. Tinha feito um corte próximo a sua cicatriz.

- Bom truque garoto. Mas não será suficiente!

Harry levantou rápido. Correu em direção contrária a floresta. Sabia que ali levava ao local onde estava boa parte do trem. Mas não tinha outra saída. Entrar na floresta é que ele não ia.

- Você joga bem! Mas terá que fazer melhor, se quiser viver mais.

Harry tropeçou em algo. Seu corpo foi atirado violentamente no chão. Sentiu algo quente subir. Começava no pé direito. O pé parecia úmido. Olhou. Estava sangrando. Havia cacos de um copo quebrado. Harry sentou, puxou o pé mais próximo possível de sua visão e extraiu o pedaço de vidro dele.

Mordeu os lábios não se permitindo sentir dor. O suor lhe pingava na testa, e por instantes se perguntou se a chuva retornara.

- Não adianta correr. Você não pode fugir. Não de mim.

Harry aumentou a velocidade. Se chegasse a tempo nos destroços poderia acionar sua vassoura. Talvez voando ele conseguisse escapar.

Um vento forte bateu contra seu peito. Foi arremessado ao chão sem chances de se defender. A varinha caiu fora de seu alcance.

Um calafrio passeou pelo seu corpo. Os pêlos de seu braço e de sua nuca arrepiaram-se. Sentiu ele, o dono da voz, aproximar-se. Lentamente. Vinha em sua direção. Medo, dor, angustia... Harry estava se sentindo sufocado no próprio pesadelo.

Primeiro uma luz verde. Um grito de mulher. Um corpo caído próximo de si. Depois aparecera Hagrid, ele lhe pegava de dentro de um berço. Eram flashes rápidos demais. Quando voltou sua atenção já se vira em Hogwarts. Estava em cima de um trasgo no banheiro feminino. Depois se viu em frente ao Espelho de Osejed. A imagem dos pais, pouco nítida, aparecia refletida. E então Harry já estava em seu segundo ano empunhando uma espada cravejada de pedras preciosas. Depois veio um cemitério em sua frente. Cedrico caindo morto ao seu lado. Ele lhe falava algo. Harry não entendia. Tudo estava embaçado e rápido demais. Parecia vagar dentro de uma penseira.

Bellatrix Lestrange rindo alto enquanto Sirius caia dentro de um arco. Era o Véu Negro, reparou Harry. Viu Dumbledore fugindo dele durante todo seu quinto ano. Draco e Snape também apareceram. Voldemort...Lilian novamente... Thiago...

- Não, isso não é um pesadelo. Abre os olhos e veja você mesmo.

Harry abriu. Ainda estava caído no chão de terra batida. Olhou para cima, e então o viu. Era similar a um dementador. Mas o capuz que cobria seu rosto era escuro demais. Parecia não haver nada sob a capa preta retalhada que balançava freneticamente com a brisa noturna. Era leve, e fazia momentos rápidos e determinados. Trazia em um dos punhos algo estranho e ao mesmo tempo familiar.

- Meu instrumento. – Disse como se respondesse a uma pergunta. – Dizem que quando vocês humanos estão perto de mim, a Morte, filmes de suas vidas passam diante de seus olhos. Tolice. Nessa hora vocês só lembram dos momentos ruins. E sabe porque? Por quê são eles que pesam mais. No fundo vocês gostam do medo. Gostam da dor. Não gostam?

Harry permaneceu em silêncio. Mesmo que a figura estivesse sobre sua cabeça, a voz ainda vinha de dentro dele.

- Graças a isso, minha presença sempre é constante. Sempre fico por perto. Ando sempre ao lado de vocês. Poucos reparam em mim, os mais sensíveis até sentem calafrios, arrepios e qualquer outra sensação parecida. Correm para fechar a janela atrás de si. Como se fosse de lá que soprasse a brisa. Outros até conseguem ver o brilho de minha foice a noite. E mais do que depressa fazem pedidos. Estrela cadente. É assim que chamam minha foice. Irônico, não? Pois é, humanos tem cada coisa estranha. Costumes. Cultos. Manias.

- Tentam arranjar explicação para tudo o que acontece. Mas esquecem que há muito mais entre o céu e a terra do que vocês podem enxergar. Uma luta acontece por cada alma garoto. Céu e Inferno travam diariamente batalhas pelas suas vidas. Enquanto vocês dormem, guerreiros da luz continuam vigilantes. Defende-os do combate do maligno. E ainda sim, são deixados de lado. Nem agradecidos são... Mas eles são bons e nem ao menos ficam raivosos com isso. Compreendem a pequena percepção e a insensibilidade humana.

- Não sou, embora muitos pensem o contrário, maligno. Na verdade não luto essa guerra. Sou um mero mediador. Recolho os restos que sobram. É esse meu trabalho. Manter o equilíbrio entre a vida e a morte. E é um trabalho difícil... e sabe porque?

Harry não respondeu.

- Porque existem pessoas como você! Pessoas que se acham poderosas o suficiente para intervir no meu trabalho. Abalar o equilíbrio entre a vida e a morte não é para qualquer um. E é por isso que essa noite é uma noite especial. Harry Potter você está tendo um prazer para poucos. Você hoje tem o prazer de conhecer o Ceifador, ou simplesmente a Morte.

O vulto estendeu a foice.

- Prazer garoto!

Harry sentiu seu corpo estremecer.

- Fique calmo. Você vai entrar num estado de choque. E depois não vai sentir nada. Não vou mentir, antes disso, você sentira dor. Mas lembre-se, aproveite-a bastante afinal você sentira falta dela.

Harry sentia-o aproximar-se. Seu rosto ficou próximo de Harry, e o bruxo então notou. O Ceifador não tinha face.

Uma fria lâmina penetrou firme em seu pescoço. A dor era forte. Ele sentiu cada célula de sua cabeça se separar do resto do seu corpo. Sentiu seu sangue molhar suas vestes. Estavam quentes. Seus sentidos iam se esvaindo de seu corpo e sua mente se projetava para uma outra realidade. E a dor começou a desaparecer. O medo que até outrora o perturbava não lhe era mais familiar. Harry não sentia mais nada, nem via mais nada. Estava escuro. Muito escuro. E assim permaneceria para sempre.


	6. Epílogo

EPILOGO

- Então Sr. Northon já sabe qual é a 'causa mortis'? – Disse Moody batendo incansavelmente seu cajado contra o assoalho do St. Mungus.

- Na verdade não. E talvez jamais chegue a saber.

- O senhor não é um Medibruxo? Como não sabe o que lhe tirou a vida? Correm boatos que o senhor é um dos melhores Medibruxos.

- Sim é o que parece não é mesmo? Pois nem mesmo eu sou capaz de dizer com exatidão o que aconteceu ao jovem Potter. Se vier comigo posso mostrar e então o senhor verá com os próprios olhos o que acabo de lhe dizer.

Moody seguiu o velho Northon por um corredor mal iluminado e escuro do hospital. Era estreito e Moody agradeceu por não ser muito longo. O lugar não cheirava bem.

- Ele está nessa sala aqui. – Disse ao chegar na porta ao final do corredor. Era uma porta dupla que dava para uma ampla sala. O corpo de Harry jazia numa maca no centro da sala. Um refletor estava sobre a maca iluminando uma grande incisão vertical. Começava pouco acima do umbigo e terminava pouco antes do pescoço. – Como o senhor pode ver, o cadáver apresenta claros sinais de hemorragia.

- Positivo. – Disse Moody disfarçando a emoção de ver o garoto ali, daquele jeito, em cima de uma maca qualquer.

- Não exagero ao dizer que TODO o sangue que havia nesse corpo foi derramado em algum lugar. Não precisa ser um especialista para concluir isso. A pigmentação da epiderme fala por si só.

Era predominante o tom cinza no corpo de Harry. Era um cinza pálido tão intenso que as veias dos braços ficavam nitidamente visíveis.

- Há uma fratura em uma das costelas. Mas como pode se notar o próprio osso foi responsável pelo estancamento do sangue. Com certeza não foi esse ferimento o que causou a hemorragia. O que nos deixa numa situação bem difícil. Como o senhor pode notar, Sr. Moody, não existe qualquer outro ferimento. Exceto claro um pequeno corte no pé, que também é praticamente insignificante.

- Explique direito. Como pode ocorrer uma hemorragia de tamanha proporção se não há um corte ou ferimento tão grave assim? Não entendo muito disso Sr. Northon, mas está dizendo que essa hemorragia surgiu do nada?

- Não exatamente. Segundo suas próprias afirmações esse corpo foi encontrado no fundo de um penhasco, certo?

Moody confirmou com um aceno de cabeça. Sim ele ainda lembrava claramente da cena. Harry estava caído junto com o corpo da jovem Weasley. Estavam de mãos dadas, uma ao lado do outro. De todos os seus anos no Ministério nunca tinha visto nada igual. O corpo de Gina estava praticamente irreconhecível, já o de Harry estava intacto. Certamente ele não desceu naquele penhasco do mesmo modo que Gina Weasley.

- Como o senhor mesmo disse, não se pode cogitar a possibilidade de uma queda, uma vez que outro cadáver estava, digamos, muito diferente desse. – O Medibruxo, um senhor aparentemente bem idoso, olhou demoradamente a incisão que ele mesmo fizera. – Vou direto ao ponto. Tal cadáver não possui nenhuma alteração em seus órgãos, exceto a fratura que perfurou a parede de um dos pulmões, nem há sinais de ferimentos, escoriações e nada similar internamente. E fora as duas lesões leves, o corpo de Harry Potter está em perfeito estado. Até saudável eu diria. O que falta é sangue. Não há sangue. O corpo foi esvaziado. Não há nenhuma gota se quer. Nem mesmo posso dizer que tipo de sangue era desse garoto.

- O senhor está dizendo que...

- Estou dizendo é que nunca vi nada igual em toda minha vida!

- Magia?

- Certamente não! Seja lá o que for que causou a morte desse menino, não foi nada que nossa ciência possa explicar. Nem feitiço, nem poção. Quem ou o que o matou não possuía uma varinha.

Moody virou as costas. Desde quando encontrara o garoto morto já sabia disso. Nenhum bruxo seria capaz de mata-lo. Ele era valente. O bruxo mais corajoso que ele conhecera. Certamente se tornaria um ótimo auror. Faria de seu nome uma lenda. E se tornaria tão conhecido quanto jamais sonhara em ser.

Mas Moody jamais saberia se estava certo ou não. Harry não sobreviveu para contar sua história. Nem mesmo terminou o que há dezesseis anos começara a fazer: derrotar Voldemort.

O auror girou o olho de mágico em torno da sala.

Precisava ir. Tinha um funeral para realizar. E explicações para toda uma comunidade bruxa indignada e impaciente.

- Senhor Moody, só mais uma coisa. – Disse Northon. - Houve algum sobrevivente?

Moody mediu o Medibruxo.

- Não, ninguém sobreviveu ao Expresso da Morte!

Antes de sair do Hospital, Moody levou a mão ao bolso externo de suas vestes. Tirou um encarte de um sapo de chocolate. Olhou a foto do velho acenando alegre para ele. Alvo Dumbledore dizia a legenda.

Lembrou com afeto da coruja alva guiando-os até o local do acidente. Depois quando encontraram os corpos, e os restos do Expresso de Hogwarts, Edwiges pousou em seu ombro e deixou cair o encarte em suas mãos.

Olhou surpreso para a foto. O homem retratado nela era quem mais ele queria ver no momento. Virou o encarte violeta e atrás havia uma frase grifada em prata piscando sob a biografia rápida do bruxo.

"O ultimo inimigo que se deve derrotar é a morte".

Ele já escutara de Dumbledore várias vezes a mesma frase. Letra por letra. Mas naquela manhã era como se lesse aquilo pela primeira vez. Guardou novamente no bolso das vestes a encarte, bateu três vezes seu cajado no chão e desapareceu no segundo seguinte. Nem mesmo um "crack" fora ouvido.

O encarte que Moody guardou com muito esmero até o final de sua vida era o mesmo que Harry tinha achado no sapo de chocolate que abrira no trem. O presente de Rony era mais que um simples chocolate, era a única chance de sobrevivência que Harry tivera, e foi desperdiçada. Se talvez lesse a frase dita por Dumbledore, conseguiria entender o que estava acontecendo. Mas por um descuido qualquer ele deixou a embalagem escapar de sua mão. Justo ele um pródigo apanhador. Deixou sua única chance escapar entre seus dedos treinados. Na hora, para ele, aquilo não era nada de importante. E não teve nenhum receio em descarta-la. Ou talvez ele lesse a frase e não daria importância alguma para ela. O fato era que ele jamais saberia disso. E a angustia de saber que havia uma saída, mesmo que a Morte insistisse em dizer o contrário, o atormentaria para o resto da eternidade.

- Nada garoto é tão eterno quanto a angustia. E você descobrirá isso.

Sim ele agora sabia disso. O Ceifador tinha razão, a angustia era eterna, e seu sofrimento também.

A vida, bem como a morte, se desenrola por caminhos distintos. Diferentes. Muitas vezes incompreendidos. Não havia destinos, nem planos divinos. A vida é um resultado de nossas escolhas. Podemos escolher o que plantar, mas somos obrigados a colher o que plantamos. Se o futuro é incerto, o certo é que temos a cada novo amanhecer a chance de muda-lo. E Harry finalmente entendera o sentindo da vida, ou como era viver, mesmo que fosse difícil viver sem poder se entregar para a garota que amava. Talvez no lugar que tivesse agora, ele estaria com ela. Talvez não. Isso seria mais um dos mistérios da vida, ou da pós-vida. Afinal há muito mais coisas entre o céu e a terra do que podemos enxergar.


End file.
